


Megalomaniac

by atuaforgiveme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Consent, Dom Oma Kokichi, Explicit Sexual Content, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), I Tried, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Oma Kokichi-centric, Past Lovers, Past Relationship(s), Post-Hope's Peak Academy, Rimming, Smut, Sub Saihara Shuichi, Top Oma Kokichi, oumasai, saiouma, you'll just have to read it I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atuaforgiveme/pseuds/atuaforgiveme
Summary: megalomaniac/mɛɡələˈmeɪnɪak/nouna person who has an obsessive desirefor power.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 219





	Megalomaniac

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> If you've read any of my other stories, you probably know this, but I'm writing these things to get more comfortable with myself and to end my hatred towards my own hormones, yada yada. Writing this was a little hard because it took long first of all, and I had to be very 'open' for it in a way. So I'm sorry if anything seems rushed or not completely ok etc. 
> 
> In other words, here I am to fill up the sub and bottom shuichi tags again.

╭───────── • ◆ • ─────────╮

**_megalomaniac_ **

_ /mɛɡələˈmeɪnɪak/ _

_ noun _

_ a person who has an obsessive desire  _ _   
_ _ for power. _

╰───────── • ◆ • ─────────╯

Rain. God, rain. It was perfect, wasn’t it? At times like these, moments like these, silences like these. Raindrops tapping against the harsh glass that were windows in the apartment, in the prison of a comfortable twelve by sixteen living room. The water, consciously dripping through your hand no matter when you would try to catch it. It was as if it was trying to laugh at you, managing to flee your grasp whenever you tried to touch it. No human skin was built to resist it, and yet, it could deny you of anything whenever. Kokichi envied that, the same as he hated it. He hated the rain, its sound, and its metaphors whispering to him during late hours of the night in this hopeless dump of a house. And yet he couldn’t resist watching it whenever dark clouds appeared in the sky, bombarding whatever city was out there with its insides. 

‘You were saying?’, Ouma hummed as he swayed his hand, crossing his legs where he sat on the uncomfortable sofa. Not that it mattered though, comfort was just a principle that humans tried to hold onto even if it was impossible to never let it slip. One has to know discomfort to become comfortable anywhere, after all. A fucking couch couldn’t get him down, not in the slightest. 

The blue haired male pushed his glasses further onto his nose as he sat back in his armchair, arms carefully resting on his lap as he watched the purplenette. ‘You were talking, actually. You stopped mid sentence. What was that about your secret evil organisation, if I recall correctly?’, the boy asked, his voice sweet like honey yet old, so old for that young face. He had seen things, Kokichi knew this. He had gone through things. And he was wasting his time here, knowingly. 

‘Saihara-chan, was it?’, the purple haired supreme leader smiled innocently as he leaned forward, resting his hands on his head as he let his head fall a little, eyes blinking up as they reached the male’s. ‘Yes, like every session’, Shuichi responded, the papers he was holding folded together a little. It got on Kokichi’s nerves. He would’ve looked better not holding those stupid formalities. 

His violet eyes gleamed softly under the moonlight as his gaze reached the window again, watching the droplets of water splashing against the see through and smooth surface, only to never reach their end goal. That was where he differed from the rain. When there was a destination, there was no way Ouma would stop himself from reaching that limit and passing it. ‘Pathetic’, he mumbled, shaking his head a bit as he sat up, feet no longer touching the ground. Even if he was rather small, he had enough to compensate. 

‘Well, Saihara-chan, how about I question  _ you  _ for this session, huh?’, The purple haired boy asked as his head tilted on its own accord, and he had the strong urge to jump up so he would technically be higher than the other male in the room. Shuichi raised a brow, taking a note, something that Kokichi despised, and he knew this. He groaned, and let his head fall back against the pillow of the couch. ‘Fuck you’. ‘I’m beginning to understand your reluctance to converse about your issues’, Saihara spoke up, stealthy and with special eyes looking into his own. Kokichi avoided his gaze. ‘Took you long enough’, he responded defensively, face blank. A true leader had no weak spots to jab at, and yet Shuichi was trying to prod at whatever area he could find every time he was over. 

‘Well, amuse me’, Ouma continued, sitting up on his knees on the couch. This way his skin was sure to turn red by the knees, but he regained his own stature, and that was all that mattered. ‘You want to be in control’, Shuichi told him, calmly. His voice ran through the room, and even though he wanted to laugh him in the face, Ouma let him continue. ‘At all times. About everything, and everyone around you. If you could take the place of God, you certainly would. Holding everyone on invisible strings so they dance around you, that is how you view the world as it should be’.   
  
Kokichi blinked, eyes running over the bluenette in front of him. He was wearing that same white shirt he always wore, small buttons, last button unbuttoned as he showed off a little bit of milky white skin, whether that was intentional or not intentional. His breast pocket held the small pass with the logo of the Future Foundation, in the same dark blue tone as his pants were, which had small darker stripes in length. No pack of cigarettes. No pills. Nothing. He was clean, completely. Face shaved neatly and hair combed, one strand of it standing up to remind Kokichi that he was in fact human, but even then it seemed unreal. Polished shoes, so clean to hurt his eyes. Did he ever come outside, or did he stay in the establishment at all times? Ouma didn’t need to wonder. He could tell that he almost never got out of here.    
Kokichi smirked a bit. 

‘Well, Shuichi’, Ouma started, jumping up from where he was sitting and landing with both feet on the carpet that was in front of the couch. He almost managed to knock his cup of water, that he always got offered and never drank from, off the small table that was on this carpet, and he saw this as a victory as it shocked the bluenette enough to not even mention the fact his first name was mentioned. ‘I think, personally, that you’re full of shit’, Ouma continued, pointing towards him as he grinned, the lighting in the room dim enough to not make this come out as well. 

‘Elaborate’, Shuichi simply said, a small gulp visible in his voice. That was good. That was great, actually. He was faltering. The stupid Future Foundation member Shuichi Saihara was faltering, and instead the insecure teenage emo that dreamed of becoming a detective in his early days was going to show more and more of itself. Oh, how he was so easily persuaded back then. It was child’s play. Quickies in the bathroom certainly were interesting, and Ouma could only grin more as he remembered those good old days at Hope’s Peak. The poor male with his poor hormones, sure, but he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it. Kokichi knew him, he knew him well enough to know that this persona of his was utterly boring. How he managed to keep his cool while knowing their past was a mystery to the supreme leader, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t thrilled to break through that. Like he tried every session, basically. But for some reason, he felt like he was going to be more lucky this time. 

‘First of all, you’re pretending to be some kind of therapist, when you know exactly what you are and where you stand’, Kokichi muttered, looking down at the bluenette that didn’t shake from this small accusation. ‘I majored in psychology’, he responded calmly pushing his glasses back again as they started to slip from his face, his slim nose that wasn’t built for anything like that. Kokichi snickered, clapping in his hands, the sound louder than he imagined, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. ‘You majored in criminology, asshole! Don’t act like I haven’t known you for most of your teenage years. Yeah, you took those stupid philosophy lessons, but you’re even worse of a poet than a fuckin’ detective’, Kokichi chanted, picking a glass from the table. He reached his hand backwards, and let his head roll to the side before he swung the arm, glass shattering from the wall to the floor and reaching all the other small shards that would eventually hurt someone, but not yet. 

‘You joined an organisation to feel special, and yet they gave you the lowest function imaginable’, Ouma continued, raising a brow as he noticed how the former detective started to wear a frown. Was he angry, sad or both? Perhaps he had one of those more complicated thoughts that he used to have. Maybe he still had them. He would talk about them to Kokichi sometimes, when they were younger. Now he didn’t say anything anymore. It made Ouma mad. The strings that were bound around his arms, his neck and his every piece of mind, was slipping. ‘You heard about a special job, one that could get you higher up, so you grasped it with both of your hands’. 

Shuichi hummed quietly, listening to him. His foot was tapping against the floor softly, but otherwise he didn’t show many signs of being mad. The fact that Ouma knew him, meant that the bluenette knew him as well, and that was less fun. He didn’t get as emo as he used to get over his curses and his jabs at his self esteem. ‘You have to talk to me, of all people. Kokichi Ouma! Of course, that was a lovely plot twist to you, as well as a full time job, I suppose’, Ouma trailed off, reaching a hand out and running it through his hair. ‘About a secret evil organisation, one that he has spoken about ever since his early years, and one that you have always doubted. But now, you are awfully interested in it’, Kokichi said, a small smirk on his lips. 

‘That’s quite enough’, Shuichi tried, clicking his pen closed as he grabbed the papers he was holding with both of his hands, and his head ducked down a little bit. ‘Oh, but it gets better! He writes funny little notes, and he takes time analyzing Kokichi, even though he knows  _ exactly  _ who he is talking to, and he knows  _ exactly  _ what goes on in his head, yet he pretends to be crawling, held back by all circumstances, feeding into more hours to talk to the poor little patient’, Ouma tutted, stepping forward. He could see Shuichi sit back a little bit, his face paling. That was a great sign, surely. ‘I said, that’s enough’, the bluenette repeated, his voice a little less stable now. 

‘And here he sits, in his work fit, all polite and all interesting, with glasses that he doesn’t even need for you’re wearing your prescription lenses, so it’s a way to discomfort me. But guess what? I’m not the one that comes over to a patient after he’s already been expelled’, Kokichi smirked. The shocked expression on Shuichi’s face told him enough. It was true. He didn’t need someone from the team to talk to him anymore, as they already figured he was dangerous to let out in the real world. He wasn’t mentally unstable; he was too stable, perhaps. He would do their plans wrong. He would get in the way, for sure, and cause chaos to be able to take over. And Shuichi was helping them in this, even though he was helping maybe even a little too much to be called simply doing the team a favor. He knew about his tendencies to take over those around him, and yet he decided to stick around under the cover of being a low paid therapist of some kind, since none of the others were as able to talk to people as Shuichi was. 

‘Ouma, it’s not-’, Shuichi tried, but Kokichi snickered, not letting him. ‘Not what it looks like? What does it look like, Shuichi? What do you want it to look like?’, Ouma chirped happily, stepping forward. Shuichi seemed to be melting into the chair, but he didn’t escape. It was as if he was glued to it. Ouma grinned, reaching out a hand. It cupped Shuichi’s cheek, which was as cold as he remembered it to be, although his blush heated the skin up. ‘I’ll tell you what I think, how about that?’, he muttered sweetly, seeing the male’s lips pout a bit, making him grin. 

‘You always pretend to be this professional, grown up man, don’t you, Saihara-chan? But deep down, buried deep down inside of you, you remember those days, don’t you?’, Kokichi cooed softly, stroking his skin softly. ‘O-Ouma, keep it professional. You’re-’, Shuichi tried, being interrupted again. ‘Wearing those skinny black jeans of yours, waiting in the back of the classroom as you were such a good little student, but during the breaks, oh man’, Kokichi chuckled with a darker voice, seeing how Shuichi’s cheeks heated up even worse. He reached for his notes, trying to write something down. ‘You are trying to regain control, I understand, but would you sit down-’. 

Kokichi snickered softly, leaning down a bit as his free hand swatted the notes out of Shuichi’s hands. They fell to the floor, as well as his pen did. ‘You remember them, don’t you? You cherish them, those touches, those words. Crying my name out like a prayer in your dorm’, Kokichi muttered to him as he leaned in closer to his ear, his free hand reaching to tug softly at those blue strands of hair. ‘O-Ouma-’, Shuichi responded, his voice shaky and uneven. Catching him with a lie was one of the most easy ways to get him to give up his calm work persona, and Kokichi loved it. ‘Just like that’, he whispered against his ear, hot breath making Saihara shudder. 

‘I-I’m different now’, Shuichi spoke up, his rosy and hot skin contradicting the words. ‘A-and so are you. I have a job, and we were having a conversation’, he continued, clearing his throat. Oh, not good. His professionality was coming back. Kokichi growled softly, and he swore he could hear the little whine coming from the bluenette, one that he tried his best to suppress. ‘Oh yeah, the conversation about how to end my megalomania, wasn’t it? You know, I remember you used to love it’, the purplenette snickered softly, teasingly. ‘Enough, this is unprofessional’, Shuichi snapped again, turning his face away from him. Kokichi awed softly, grabbing onto his face a little more harshly. ‘More unprofessional than continuing to visit a person that you no longer have any business with?’, he muttered to him, seeing his doubtful expression. That was right. That was how it was supposed to be. 

‘I’m the only one that’s still willing to talk to you’, Shuichi tried as he cleared his throat softly, hesitant eyes meeting Ouma’s. The purple haired male smirked however, tilting his head. ‘Is that what you say to help you sleep at night? How cute’, the male tutted, running a hand through the blue strands of hair. They were soft, as always. It seemed like he still didn’t stop using women’s shampoo. ‘No, it’s true’, Saihara continued, sounding a little more determined about his case as he braced his feet against the floor, a small frown on his face. His cute, adorable little face. Still as smooth and as pretty as it used to be. 

‘You’re not just  _ willing _ to talk to me, honey’, Kokichi sighed softly, shaking his head a bit. Shuichi watched him with an interest that he tried to hide, but it was oh so easy for the purple haired male to notice this. ‘You’re practically  _ begging! _ Not as if you’re not good at that, of course’, Kokichi snickered, seeing the male blush. He was back, the cute little aspiring detective that had not much trust in himself but a lot of love for being completely under control of someone. And like the gentleman he was, Kokichi was more than willing to provide him that secure feeling once more. ‘Let me guess… none of them compared, did they, sweetheart?’, Kokichi shushed softly, letting a hand travel through his shoulder as he rubbed him almost to show his mercy in a way, his sympathy. It was as though Shuichi deadpanned for a bit, and for a moment Ouma was scared that he broke the male that had felt very conflicted about his personal feelings and what he was supposed to feel, until he spoke up.   
  
‘They didn’t… after a while I stopped trying’, was what the bluenette muttered, his voice quiet, meek in the way it was the first time that he had to ask him for a favor. Oh, Kokichi could vividly remember that moment in his dorm. It was beautiful. 

Kokichi pouted for him softly, babying him in a way as he let his hands travel lower. He grabbed onto the legs of the male, and carefully pulled them up, granting himself space to sit on his knees on the chair, slowly pulling Shuichi to sit more in his lap. He let it happen, even if he wasn’t exactly participating himself yet, but that would definitely change. Kokichi was at advantage, definitely. ‘Poor little shumai… how many days? Months, perhaps?’, Ouma asked softly, his voice lower than before. Shuichi cleared his throat. ‘...Years’, he muttered. ‘Pardon?’, Kokichi asked, his voice stuttering only a little bit. He could not just have heard that right. 

Shuichi’s cheeks reddened once again as he looked down in embarrassment. ‘Two years, to be exact. I… couldn’t’, he mumbled, sighing softly as he tried to come to his words. Kokichi knew he had trouble with this, communicating about things like that. They had made a system about it, one that let the both of them enjoy themselves and investigate new areas about themselves, without having to worry about hurting the other or going too far for their comfort. ‘Couldn’t share… with them’, Shuichi cleared his throat, scratching his neck a little awkwardly. ‘It just.. wasn’t the same…’. 

The thought of it, his Shuichi sitting on his lap, being untouched for two years whole, was strangely intoxicating and arousing, if Kokichi had to be honest to him. It definitely was feeding into the power he could feel over the male; because of him, he needed more than whatever anyone could grant him. Because of him, he couldn’t bare to have sex with anyone else but himself. The thought of Shuichi, desperate by every single look and every single thought as his hormones were not stilled by any hands but his own, made a small groan leave the purplenette’s lips as he gripped onto the boy’s thighs, loving how his face lit up in a red glow and how he squeaked quietly because of this. So innocent, and yet so dirty, he knew what he was doing. Kokichi loved it. 

‘Oh, you poor, poor Shuichi… having to deal with his big boy problems all by himself, huh?’, Kokichi teased, hearing the bluenette huff a little as he carelessly swatted his hand away, although this action contradicted the way he scooted himself further on Kokichi’s lap. He was excited, Ouma could tell. Even if these pants weren’t as unbearably tight as his jeans had been back at Hope’s Peak, it was visible, and… cute, in a strange way. ‘Don’t worry sweetie, I’m sure you’ve thought about this quite enough, haven’t you?’, Ouma tutted, feeding into his own ego as he rubbed the inner thigh of the male, hearing his breath hitch. He knew that the fact they probably shouldn’t be doing this only turned the bluenette on more, having known him and his deeper thoughts and secrets back when they were hormonal teenagers. 

‘I want to hear an answer’, Kokichi said, his voice more stern as his palm rested on the male’s thigh, close to his groin. Shuichi was fiddling in his lab basically, as he tried to look away in embarrassment, but at the same time he wanted nothing more than to give in. It was wonderful how much resistance could be in the willing male. If he didn’t want this, Kokichi knew him to be able to put a stop to it as soon as it started. He had seen him do it, after all. Still, that didn’t mean he would continue without even a little bit of confirmation that what he was doing was actually alright. And without using his words, Saihara nodded a bit as he bit his lip. He felt ashamed. He was different than this, he had grown. But unfortunately, that shame fed into his already lustful mind. It was crazy what two years of not being active with anyone else besides himself could make his hormones do. He almost felt like he was a teenager again. 

Ouma smirked, rubbing his cheek with one hand as he leaned his face in closer. Their noses touched together, and he could practically feel the heat radiating from the male in his lap from here. ‘You know what to do, baby’, Ouma muttered softly to him, breath mingling with the soft gasp of Shuichi as his hand squeezed the male’s hand, that he had subconsciously laid onto his thigh like the obedient boy he was. Saihara knew what to do, surely. So he did. He leaned in a little bit, hesitant. He shouldn’t. But perhaps that’s why he wanted to so, so badly. So against all odds, he pressed his soft lips to Kokichi’s, tasting the sugary drinks that he loved to drink during all hours of the day, as well as his own unique taste. Intoxicating. 

Kokichi pressed right back, enjoying the taste of his beloved Shuichi just as much as the bluenette seemed to love his. Open mouthed kisses were desperately trying to mold together, Ouma’s tongue poking out and prodding at his lips softly, to gladly be let into the bluenette’s mouth. Hot and useful the muscle explored Saihara’s mouth, making him whimper quietly as he let his hands snake around Kokichi’s shoulders, being pressed more into the chair as Ouma sat up on his knees. Shuichi couldn’t help the legs he kept wrapped around the male, and he didn’t think about the environment around him as he balled his fists, needing to breathe, although he was sure he couldn’t need anything else more than these hot kisses. 

Kokichi wasn’t shy with his hands, letting them run over the bluenette’s legs as he squeezed so now and then, enjoying the small whimpers that would come with it. He knew how to please the detective surely, and it was beautiful to see him fall apart like this. He definitely seemed to need it. Although it were embarrassed and shy movements, Shuichi started to rock his hips upwards a little, to Kokichi’s surprise, their clothes erections pressing together as he did so. 

Ouma groaned quietly against the boy’s lips, feeling him bite down on his tongue softly in a sinful way, only making him prod into his warm mouth harsher and knocking the breath out of the male. He pushed him against the back of the chair harder as he let the male move, although he wanted to be in control. He kept his legs up around his waist, and smirked against his lips as Shuichi was shyly humping him, stimulating his own length that was nagging for his attention. 

The purple haired male pulled away a bit from his lips, instead keeping his face close to Shuichi’s so he could look into his eyes, and he hoisted his legs up a little more. ‘You’re so needy, baby’, Kokichi tutted softly, reaching a hand to rub over his clothed behind and give an experimental squeeze, taking in the small whine that left the bluenette’s lips. They’d barely even begun, and he already seemed like a wreck. A growl left Ouma at this sight, wanting, no, needing more as well now because of the willing boy. ‘That’s alright, I’ll take care of you’, he mumbled into his ear, as he too started to rock his hips against Shuichi’s. 

‘Mmh… l-like that..’, Shuichi whispered as his head fell back a bit, legs tightening around Ouma’s waist as he too rubbed his lower body against him, the sensation in his dick making him whimper quietly. It was much, but definitely not enough. Kokichi chuckled against his neck as he started to leave kisses there, snapping his hips forward in a way that caught Shuichi off guard. He was panting softly, and whined quietly, pushing back harder. ‘Y-yeah, p-please’, he muttered, his eyes closing tightly as he felt the nice pleasure building up. 

Ouma smirked as he watched him, his tongue poking out and softly reaching his salty skin. Shuichi was a shy man, that was for sure, but when he got into it, he was vocal and used his words, and damn it was adding to the purplenette’s lust filled mind. The bluenette was like an innocent little fantasy, and he wanted to ravage him like he used to many years back. He knew he could, obviously, and his ego would not allow it to let the bluenette down. ‘W-want more?’, he asked daringly against the shell of his ear, nibbling onto the lobe a bit, and hearing the small ‘yes, yes please’, that came from the sub. He had to pull his hips back a bit, chuckling at the displeased grumble that left Shuichi, to pull down the zipper of those cute blue pants. ‘Calm down honey’, he chuckled softly, reaching a hand down and palming the male’s bulge softly through his now exposed underwear. He hummed happily, his head falling back against the back of the arm chair again, pleased with this action. 

‘Feels good?’, Kokichi asked with a low voice, getting riled up again by the way the boy was wiggling his hips on his lap, trying to move into the sensation. ‘Y-yeah, f-feels nice’, Shuichi replied, biting his lip. Kokichi let him slowly slide down in the chair as he got off of it himself, reaching out and pulling Shuichi’s pants off completely as he continued palming him through the fabric of his underwear. He saw how the boy himself had unbuttoned a bit of his shirt, which made him chuckle softly as he realised that he didn’t continue it for whatever reason. Not that it mattered. Toying with the band of the male’s boxers, he smirked at his reaction. He wanted it off, and Ouma was feeling generous, so he pulled the fabric away from him. 

Shuichi’s skin again turned red as he felt very exposed, turning his head away a bit. Kokichi however, licked his lips. ‘Wow, you have grown, haven’t you?’, he teased softly, seeing how the male’s thighs shook a bit to resist the temptation to hide himself. Kokichi grinned, and leaned in closer, breathing hot air over his sensitive skin. Shuichi’s cock wasn’t necessarily large; it was average, and fitted his body nicely. It was cute, really. He toyed with the head of his dick a little bit, hearing the male’s breath hitch. ‘Cute’, Kokichi told him with a smirk, running his fingers across the length, hearing and feeling the boy squirm softly. He pressed his hand against Shuichi’s hips harshly to keep him from thrusting up into the feeling, and chuckled darkly as this made for a whine to escape the other. 

Continuing to torture him with small and feathery touches to his groin, Ouma pressed two fingers to the other’s lips, looking at him expectantly. Shuichi turned red again, blinking down at him. He looked at him with the biggest, most innocent eyes that Kokichi would ever see in this position, and it made him groan quietly, a manic smirk setting on his lips. Without a warning, he pressed the fingers past Shuichi’s lips, that stuttered a little against this action, and grabbed a hold of his hands. His hands and fingertips were soft, like Ouma knew they would be. The boy was so feminine, and shy in a way that made the immense want for power rise up in Kokichi quicker than he could draw a breath. ‘Suck’, he told him, voice stern. Shuichi gulped around his fingers in response, and did as him was told. A hot tongue lapped over the fingers hesitantly. Ouma gripped onto his thigh, having to hold himself back from doing too much to the boy, and it seemed as though Saihara was aware of this, as his skin turned the same rosy color his cheeks were taking on. 

‘Good boy’, Kokichi told him, voice low, as Shuichi started to get a little more daring. It was for his own comfort as well anyway that he would manage to slick those digits up quite a bit. It reminded him of how things used to be at Hope’s Peak, and the thought made him cough softly around the fingers of Ouma. Getting the hint, Kokichi pulled his hand away. In one swift motion he pulled Shuichi further down onto the chair, his legs now in the air as they bent by the knees and tried to regain a bit of posture by setting themselves on the armrests of the chair, a squeak leaving the bluenette. This sure made for his legs to be open wider, and that was exactly what Ouma liked to see, grinning. ‘Nice view’, he commented, seeing Shuichi’s eyes widen as he was ready to close his legs. ‘Kokich- o-oh!’, Shuichi gasped mid sentence as Ouma wasted no time in pressing the tip of his finger into Saihara’s hole. 

Shushing him softly and stroking the skin of his pale, nicely shaped legs, Kokichi pressed his finger into the boy further, slowly starting to move it. Shuichi struggled a little, sharp breaths coming through his nose as he bit his lip harshly, and his eyes were closing on their own accord. Those pretty long lashes of his rested on his cheeks, and Ouma wanted to kiss him, but at the same time he felt like he was in quite the right position right now. ‘You poor, poor thing’, Ouma cooed, exploring the area as his finger thrusts sped up a little. It seemed as though Shuichi didn’t mind the stimulation, but he was holding himself back. ‘You always deny yourself of what you really want, hm? But don’t worry, baby’, Ouma continued with a smirk, leaning down, and licking a stripe from close to the male’s erection that lay in between his open legs, downwards. He felt the bluenette shiver underneath him, and it made him chuckle softly. ‘I know exactly what you want~’. 

‘O-Ouma-kun-’, Shuichi whimpered softly as he pressed in another finger, the tightness of the male making him groan quietly. An arm of Saihara was hiding his face, and his voice was muffled a little because of it, but judging by how he gripped the armrest of the chair, Kokichi could only guess he was doing something right. ‘That’s right’, he hushed softly, pressing his lips to the boy’s inner thigh. ‘Say my name’. He could feel the way the bluenette tensed as he started to scissor him, and sucked the skin that was set against his lips into his mouth, pressing his teeth into the thigh softly. Shuchi squirmed and whined quietly as he nibbled, not harsh enough to break the skin, but hard enough to leave a mark for sure. 

There was something about being in control completely that fascinated and utterly pleased the purple haired male. Something about having the ability to take the freedom of those under his spell, taking their free will and granting them something they greatly desire in return, was intoxicating. It was a great pleasure to be able to deny someone of something, not because they deserve anything less, but simply because he could. The fact that he stood higher in order, that he could do as he pleased and as he pleased exactly, was comforting. It was fun. Denying Shuichi of what he wanted the most, and milking it out until the last moment, yet turning out to be more than he bargained for, it was incredible. The power went straight to his head, to his heart, and of course, to his dick. Imaginary strings were willingly tied tighter around the boy’s limbs, as he submissively allowed Kokichi to grin down upon him while making him dance around like a puppet. And dance he most certainly would, judging by how needy he already sounded even though Ouma felt like he had barely even begun. 

Kokichi grinned, inching his face closer to its final destination. He could hear Shuichi’s breathing hitch again as he braced his hands against the arms of the chair, and he could only guess how red he must have been at the moment. His fingers slowly left the boy’s pink hole, now feeling strangely empty after the sensation he had just been put through. Shuichi squirmed a little bit as Kokichi chuckled lowly and grabbed a handful of his behind, squeezing again. ‘You’re still so soft’, he thought out loud in admiration, humming as he inched closer. ‘O-Ouma-’, Shuichi stuttered at this, his legs trying to close on their own accord, but Kokichi was stopping this from happening by keeping his other hand firmly on the thigh of the male. The voice was muffled again, as he was trying to hide himself. ‘Are you embarrassed, Saihara-chan?’, the purplenette awed as he lovingly nuzzled the soft skin of the other, hearing him whimper quietly. This made for a giggle to escape Ouma, as he licked his lips. ‘You’re so cute when you’re shy. But you know what?’. As Kokichi said this, he reached down his hand to spread apart the cheeks of Shuichi, seeing how the male instinctively bucked up, away from what he knew was coming. ‘You’re even cuter when you moan out my name in ecstacy~’. 

With no verbal protest, Kokichi dove down and flicked out his tongue experimentally, lapping the soft hole of Shuichi that spasmed lightly at this sensation, and the male whimpered loudly. It’s been a while since Kokichi had done this exact thing, but he could remember what it did to Saihara, and it made him smirk a bit. ‘K-Kichi, I-I-’, Shuichi whined quietly, but interrupted this sentence by a string of incoherent whines and whimpers as Ouma startled to circle his hole with his tongue, feeling the muscle a little before dipping the tip in and getting a small cry from Saihara. Something about the wetness and the warmth of it managed to do many things to the bluenette, and feeling how he forced his legs to stay open so the sensation wouldn’t end too quickly was something that filled the purplenette with desire. 

‘O-Oh fuck~’ , Shuichi whined as he let his head fall back again, legs quivering as Ouma managed to force his tongue further into the male, the tightness to this muscle making him moan softly himself which vibrated pleasurably through the bluenette. His cock was hard and needy against his belly and he couldn’t do anything about this, he knew it, and it made him reach his arm out to bite down on it, hoping to have at least something to focus on, which was quite impossible from the sensations that ran through his body. Definitely once Kokichi started to thrust his tongue in and out of him bit by bit, wet sounds and whines filling the room. He had let go of Saihara’s thigh by now, and the boy couldn’t help but to wrap his thighs tightly around the purplenette’s head. He didn’t seem to mind as Shuichi hooked his own feet together, and tried to force him deeper into himself, crying out the more he felt, panting at this. ‘Y-yes, yes, hnng, p-please, o-oh god~’, the bluenette whimpered, biting his lip harshly and rocking his hips into the sensation. 

At the pleased cries that left the male, Kokichi allowed this to happen for now, knowing how much he had probably silently begged to feel this sensation again. ‘O-oohnngg!~ O-Ouma, o-oh Ouma~!’, Shuichi whined, his thighs tightening harsher around the boy, pushing him in closer. Kokichi had a little trouble breathing this way, and he noticed how little he could move his tongue, but Saihara was just groaning at the empty feeling. ‘S-so close to it, l-little deeper, c’mon!’. 

Kokichi turned a little red himself at this, and pinched Shuichi’s ass harshly. The boy squeaked and his legs unhooked themselves from the other, which made Kokichi able to pull away. There was a frown on his face, and he could slowly notice the bluenette realise what he’d done and turn more red than before. His eyes were wide and innocent yet shocked, as he pressed himself back into the chair a little frightened, but definitely aroused by this scary look that Ouma was giving him, judging by how his dick twitched a little. Ouma grunted softly, his face blank except for the forced on frown as he started to slowly unbutton his own shirt, watching the other intensely without saying a word. Saihara kept quiet as well, knowing full well that making a fuss would only make things worse. He only just realised that he was unclothed and bare too be looked at, but Ouma hadn’t taken off even a singular piece of clothing. It was more embarrassing, but he couldn’t hide himself now, no matter how hard his instincts told him to. 

‘Wow. And here I thought that after all this time, you might have learned to be good’, Ouma simply said, his voice low and a little snappy as he did so, tilting his head a bit. Shuichi’s eyes darted away a bit from the stare that was burning through his skin, and he gulped quietly. ‘I-I’m sorry, I-I got carried away-’, he tried to explain, his cheeks reddening even more at the idea of it, as intense shame ran through his body, which made him want even more. ‘Did I say you could talk?’, Kokichi dead panned, his hands grabbing a hold of his own shirt. Shuichi shook his head in response, resisting the urge to squirm again at the look that was being given to him when Ouma silently unbuttoned his shirt, one by one, neatly and organised. Even if he seemed chaotic, when leading he knew what he was doing, and he knew how to make people follow his lead. 

‘Sit up’, Kokichi demanded, snapping his fingers once, and in no time did Shuichi sit up like he asked him too. The purplenette took this time to shake off the unbuttoned shirt, showing his own chest. He wasn’t very muscular himself, as he was built quite… modestly, so to say. He had a nice bit of flesh to him, which used to be different judging by his bony figure back in Hope’s Peak, but now he gained a healthy amount of weight, even if the time he spent at this building under the eyes of the Future Foundation were less healthy to him. In a physical and mental way. Ouma eyed Shuichi, and the chair he was sitting on. It had small wheels underneath it, and stood on four legs, Shuichi’s own legs neatly bended at the front. He kept his hands in his lap, obediently, his head hanging down a little. It made Ouma smirk. 

Without another word, Kokichi dashed forward, hearing Saihara squeak softly at the sudden movement. With quite an amount of force he jumped onto the other male, pushing against his shoulders as they hid the back of the chair with a force, which helped the whole chair to topple over, and he could see the scared look on Saihara’s face with a manic grin as they started to fall. The male hit the ground and bolted up a little bit, his back getting loose from the chair itself and making him fall out of it, as Kokichi clamped himself onto the other to fall on top of him, sitting down. Shuichi groaned quietly, his eyes closing tightly as his head hit the ground as well, and he heard Ouma chuckle. In this moment of weakness from the other, he grabbed onto the bluenette’s arms and pinned them above his head on the floor, pushing his legs more open and wiggling his knees in between it. ‘Kokichi- god, what the hell was that for?’, Shuichi questioned, his voice more of a tired moan with this, cringing softly as his back probably hurt a little bit. 

Harshly the male pressed his knee back into Shuichi’s erection, hearing him squeak in surprise. His knees were bent and trying to fit around Kokichi in a way, but failing somewhat. Not that it mattered. Kokichi could hold his hands pinned above him in one hand, and reach the other one down to pinch the male’s behind again, making him struggle to free his hands and to be able to swat away this nasty trick that Ouma was using on him. ‘O-ouch! asshole’, Shuichi whined softly, his legs kicking a little as he tried to struggle against the hold that Kokichi had over him. The guy stilled the movements with his knee at once, and looked down at him. ‘You sure are daring today, Saihara-chan’, Ouma tutted him, his voice sickeningly sweet as he softly caressed the skin of his thigh. Shuichi knew this way of being, it was usually how Ouma got before being very rough, and his eyes widened both in fear and excitement. 

With this, Kokichi spread his own legs a little where they were in between Shuichi’s thighs, forcing them to open. He reached one hand down and undid the zipper of his own pants, pulling it down but not bothering to take it off completely. It was a little bit of a strange sight, both of the male’s half dressed, but it added to the fantasies that Kokichi had for himself, able to live most of them since Shuichi was far more willing to do whatever, far more open than he was able to speak about. ‘Well then’, Kokichi hummed softly, trailing a hand down and pressing his thumb to Shuichi’s lips, circling it over there and hearing his breath hitch. He kept his own hands above his head obediently, not moving. ‘ _ If you’re gonna act like a little bitch, I might as well treat you as one _ !’. 

For a moment Shuichi was a little confused, until he felt the tip of Kokichi’s cock reach his entrance, and he squirmed away from it. It was no use- without any type of lubricant to Kokichi’s length, the male snapped his hips forward, giving Saihara no time to breath as he invaded the walls, and pressed into his tightness fully with his own dick that was a bit larger than one would expect from someone his length in body. He just kept shoving in, and Shuichi whined loudly; he was glad, so glad that Kokichi ate him out before any of this happened, since it would’ve hurt a lot more if he hadn't. And for some reason, even that thought was arousing to him- he really had it bad. ‘K-Kokichi!’, Shuichi whined as his face scrunched up in the strange pain he felt, his thighs shaking a little again. 

The purplenette grabbed onto the boy’s hips tightly as he forced him to open up for him, not taking a break and not letting the bluenette have one either. Ouma groaned softly, small puffs of air leaving him as he reached over Shuichi, the bluenette’s feet now starting to lift from the floor a little bit as he needed a bit to reach. His lips were as close to the other’s ear as they could be. ‘D-do you remember the safeword?’, Kokichi asked, his voice a little unstable as he obviously was holding back from starting to do more than he should without having this information first. And Shuichi, feeling himself drool a little bit from the full feeling, which was even stronger now that there was no big amount of lube in the way for him to get the full feeling, only managed to nod a little.   
  
Of course, he would remember the safeword they had come up with back in Hope’s Peak, when fooling around became more of an experimental thing for the both of them. It was strange, sure, the ‘friends with benefits’ type of relation the two had taken on without much of a second thought by it, since it felt a little bit natural. At least, to Shuichi it used to. Things changed a bit once Kokichi had told him to think up a safeword, during a more heated moment in his room. He was too far gone to fully grasp the idea of what was being asked of him, so simply came up with the first thing that came to mind. He surely could say that night did wonders, a lot of them, and it would probably be engraved into his mind forever. They started to get more adventurous, and even if Shuichi didn’t dare to say it, he loved it. 

Without moving his hips much, only a bit instinctively to stop himself from losing it, Kokichi grit his teeth softly as he reached one of his hands down, cupping the male’s behind as he looked at him. ‘Say it’, the purplenette ordered, his voice sharp and low, even if he needed a bit of air. Shuichi was tight,  _ really tight,  _ probably because of the fact that he hadn’t done anything like this for a year or two. God, just the idea of his Shuichi being opened up again after that amount of time, it made him want to stop restraining himself, but being in complete control was still what Ouma yearned to achieve every single moment of his life, so he did not. Shuichi was whimpering quietly, his legs trying to wrap around Kokichi a little as that tiny bit of drool and his red face was an unholy sight to see. 

‘Say it!’, Kokichi snapped, pinching Shuichi’s ass as the male squeaked and moved a bit as a reflex to this, his lips trembling lightly. ‘D-detective’, Shuichi responded, his voice meeker than before, and Ouma had to grip onto his hips not to ravage him then and there. ‘Or?’, he asked, tilting his head a bit and taking in the sight of his beautiful beloved again, his pretty face, those pretty lashes as he frowned a little bit, even though he knew what was being asked of him. ‘Th-three… three taps’, Saihara responded breathlessly, closing his eyes afterwards. ‘ _ Good boy _ ~’, Kokichi praised him, rubbing the probably slightly sore skin of his behind with his hand, smirking down at him. ‘Because I won’t go easy on you on my own’. 

Without another warning to this, Ouma snapped his hips forward after pulling out a bit. Shuichi squeaked again as he did this, his thighs shaking a bit. The stimulation was different like this, and he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. His head he let fall back against the ground again, the realisation that they were literally doing this on a carpet on the floor making his dick twitch a little. Kokichi thrusted into him and not slowly so, barely giving him time to control his breathing as little breathy moans left him while Ouma groaned bits himself, almost animalistically so, and it was definitely doing something to the bluenette. Kokichi managed to come to some type of rhythm eventually, and whenever Shuichi would tense up a little bit, the other would let out another strangled breath. 

Seeing Shuichi relax a little more, Kokichi leaned down and pressed his lips against the bluenette’s again, more harshly this time. He was sure to knock whatever breath he still had out of him, and let his tongue invade the other’s mouth again as his hips snapped forward. The only thing on his mind was the boy underneath him, and it was an amazing feeling. To get a bit more free reign, he widened how his knees were on the floor a little bit, in this way spreading the bluenette’s legs open a bit more. One thrust forward like this, made Shuichi make a beautiful noise against his lips, and Kokichi smirked. He had found it. 

‘O-ouma-k-kun, o-oh!’, Shuichi whimpered as Ouma stimulated his prostate when he had found it, wasting no time in thrusting into him and letting pleasure take over. His hand reached out and tugged onto the blue strands of hairs on their own accord, and judging by the look that was on Saihara’s face, the male didn’t mind a single bit. Shuichi’s legs tried to wrap around the other the best he could, even if it was hard in this position, and his ankles hooked together as he tried to move back against Kokichi, no matter if his back would rub over the floor and would irritate. ‘Y-yyes… nngh~’ , he moaned, his head eyes rolling back as he pushed against Kokichi harder, and he only whined in more pleasure as the free hand of Ouma struck against his ass for this behavior.   
  
Kokichi tugged his head back more as he leaned over him, the throat of Shuichi on display right now, and he set his lips to it, moaning against the skin as he felt Saihara tighten around him a bit every thrust. It was magic, the way the boy could let him feel, all the way back to when they used to do this. Ouma would be lying if he said he didn’t miss this either. Saihara was already dripping precum over himself, his cock untouched like this, and it made Ouma smirk to himself. Making pretty red spots to the other’s neck wasn’t that difficult and only had Shuichi squirm in more pleasure. ‘Hh-hngg- I-I need to-’, Shuichi groaned, his eyes tightening close more and his own little thrusts to meet the other’s hips getting harsher and messier. ‘Hold it’, Kokichi snarled against his skin, letting go of the male’s leg and hair as he reached up to grab a hold of the boy’s hands that were still above his head. He pinned them to the floor tightly and smirked as he heard the other’s pathetic whine. 

‘K-kichi, I c-can’t! A-ah I n-need to~!’, Shuichi complained, his pretty dick agreeing with him on that statement as it lay on his tummy, red and needy, ready. Kokichi however only grinned, his smirk turning more sadistic in a way that others around him used to warn him about. ‘Hold. It.’, he repeated, with emphasis on the t as he decided to make it even worse for the other, and speed up his pace. Shuichi cried out softly, his hands now struggling against Kokichi’s hold. ‘P-please! T-touch~ Y-you need to touch me~’ , Saihara managed to say, his voice a little embarrassed, but his pleasure clouded mind unable to deny him of saying that. Little did he know, these tortured whimpers of his only aroused the purplenette more as he groaned and buried his face in the other’s shoulder, his own thrusts getting sloppier. 

‘You’re coming untouched’, Kokichi decided mercilessly, biting his lip afterwards as his own eyes rolled back, speed no longer an issue as he felt his own lustful mind take over his body. The electric bursts of pleasure were everywhere, and he was close, he knew it. ‘P-please, o-ouma…’, Shuichi whined quietly, his thighs shaking as he had to hold back from ripping his hands away and touching himself; he wasn’t able to, anyway. Kokichi only chuckled against his skin, pressing kisses to it, if not biting down softly, only to hear those whimpers. ‘I-I need to c-come, please~’, the boy gasped, small tears forming in the corners of his eyes. ‘Hold it in- nngh~’ , Kokichi gasped, letting his head fall against the other’s shoulder as he felt that familiar feeling in his stomach taking over. ‘G-god, y-you’re so good~’, he groaned lowly, biting down on the male’s already red skin again with a soft cry as he was close to release himself. 

At the same time as the feeling hit Ouma at full speed, Shuichi’s tears left his eyes as he was unable to hold it in longer, even if he had no help to his cock from the other. He came in hot white spurts over his stomach and over Kokichi, feeling the other fill him up with the same liquid only a moment later with strings of curses and his name on the purplenette’s tongue, exactly what he had gotten used to. Shuichi’s thighs were shaking more than before, and he knew he was kicking his legs a little bit as he couldn’t help himself, the last drops being milked from him as Kokichi rode out his high, and Shuichi dropped his head again, a groan of relief leaving him. 

He wasn’t sure how long it took for Ouma to pull out, but he did eventually. His body felt a little tense and tired, definitely from the intense orgasm he hadn’t felt in a long, long while. Still, He felt Kokichi’s hands wrap around his arms, pulling him to stand up, no matter the small whines of protest. He didn’t understand exactly what was happening, his mind still a little out of it after the experience, but an arm was wrapped around his lower body to support him as he was being walked into another room.    
He started to realise what was happening when suddenly a warm spray of water reached his skin; Kokichi had brought him into the bathroom, and they were now inside of the shower. He didn’t say anything about it either, and Saihara wasn’t that surprised. He wasn’t that good at asking any personal questions, so the fact that he was willing to share something so personal like sex, was something that still kind of amazed the bluenette to this day. Perhaps it was different. It wasn’t like he’d never been vulnerable towards Shuichi before, just never verbally. The guy smiled a bit, sadly. 

‘Ah.. did it hurt that much?’, Kokichi asked with a small chuckle, which was more awkward than he wanted it to sound, and Shuichi opened his eyes to look a little confused. Ouma just cleared his throat, continuing to let the spray of water go over Shuichi’s body, cleaning him up softly. ‘You were crying’, he continued. His voice was a little bit hoarse, which wasn’t unusual, as Saihara supposed he sounded like that at the moment as well. ‘O-oh. No, it’s fine’, Shuichi replied, letting his eyes close again, and just letting himself ignore his actual thoughts as he focussed on the feeling of Ouma taking care of him. 

A megalomaniac. That’s what they called Kokichi. It was written down in beautifully fake letters on a little paper that the Future Foundation possessed and ruled over. Simply by listening to Shuichi’s observations for two weeks was enough for them to figure out what was going on, and honestly, it wasn’t that hard to come to a conclusion like that either. Kokichi was obsessed with having power, power over those around him and himself. He wanted to be in control, and he wanted to be the smarter guy in the room, at all times and at whatever cost. Even if he pretended to be stupid in a way, he would only do so to manage to make the puppets, whom he was still trying to tie up nicely on the cords he could use, dance the way he wanted them to. 

He was helpless, is what they said. He was dismissed, never to be talked again in the facility as he was too much of a threat to leave out there. It was laughable really. As if he wouldn’t cause trouble inside of the building when realising his only contact with people out there that actually wanted to see him would be over, after already having a limited amount. It was all unfair, and Shuichi knew this. He wanted to take the purplenette out of there; it was torture for him inside of the building, obviously. And yet, he had chosen the side of ‘good’ some time ago, which is why he had duties that didn’t allow him to. Sometimes he wondered if Good and Evil really were things, or if you had those in power and those not in power. What the world would be like if Ouma was in charge of it would be a mystery, obviously. 

Shuichi chuckled softly to himself, the sound more like a sob now he thought about it, and he ignored how Kokichi looked at him funny. It wasn’t like he would ever get it, after all. He wouldn’t get that Shuichi didn’t risk his reputation and his grades back at school, and now even his job and his way of ever getting into business again simply for sex. He had tried to show him many, many times, but the only language that Kokichi seemed to speak was that of pleasure and power. It was a pain, but Shuichi could manage. He thought, at least. Even if it caused many tear filled nights alone during his high school years, he had grown. He was older now. He could make his own choices and feel responsible for them without breaking down. The small tears didn’t count. That’s life.   
  
‘Duty calls’, Shuichi cleared his throat, as he stepped out of the shower cabin without another word about it, reaching to one of the cheap towels that hung over the boy’s sink like he never used it. Ouma leaned against the tiled bathroom wall, eyeing him as he dried himself. ‘When is our next session?’, he asked, his voice humourous, a way to jab at Shuichi, definitely. His back was still turned to the other, and Saihara thought he could at least jab back a little bit if it could get a laugh out of his misery. ‘You’re scheduled next Wednesday’, he said simply, before leaving the room to go and get his clothes. 

Kokichi watched him leave, his expression blank. If only he knew. But wanting power was needing to keep those he cared about at arm length away, to keep them safe. And subconsciously, Shuichi must have known this, as he never asked about it. But that could’ve been Ouma’s fantasy. Those around him always told him his fantasy was bigger than his tendency to lie about things, which was a funny way to put it.   
  
If only he knew. But maybe he had enough time to figure it out this time, next session. 


End file.
